Cartas para Hermione
by Leina-chan
Summary: "te suplico que sigas mis instrucciones si esta carta llega a llegarte. Porque si llega hasta tus manos en el día que figura en el sobre, es que el destino quiso que algunas cosas cambiaran." El día que Hermione recibe las cartas en blanco, se produce un quiebre en el tiempo. ¿Cuánto cambia el destino? ¿Qué es lo que debe detener? Inicia en el quinto curso. Fred & Hermione.
1. Hermione está rara

**Aunque no lo parezca, este es un Fredmione que tendrá como mínimo, 10 capítulos. Puede variar, la verdad es que todavía no los tengo escritos pero sí bosquejados.  
**

**Es lo que le prometí a los lectores de "La diferencia" cuando me pidieron un final. Y no, no está realacionado para nada con ese one-shot.**

**Espero que les guste, y sino, me gustaría saberlo. No quiero escribir algo que desagrade y nadie lea, porque no es esa la razón por la que escribo.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**Y sin más, los invito cordialmente a leer:**

* * *

**"Cartas para Hermione"**

**.**

**Hermione está rara.**

**.**

**.**

Era raro, demasiado raro. Aunque, si bien todos ellos estaban de acuerdo con que Hermione no era alguien exactamente "normal", su comportamiento era demasiado raro. Llevaba días con la cabeza en otro mundo, la encontraban con pose reflexiva más seguido, y ya no regañaba a Ron o a los gemelos. Estaba en otra realidad, y si bien al principio todos dijeron que era algo bueno que estuviese tranquila unos días, la preocupación había llegado a límites tan insospechados, que hasta los gemelos habían decidido hacer un alto a sus bromas y ayudar a Harry y a Ron a comprender por qué la chica de cabello revuelto y esponjoso, se encontraba así.

—A ver, Ginny, tú eres mujer ¿verdad?—le preguntó Fred, mientras George, Harry y Ron se acercaban a la pequeña pelirroja que se encontraba tirada en la cama ojeando una revista sobre quidditch— ¿Qué le pasa a Mione?

Aquel, era el verano del quinto año de Harry y Ron. El primero, había llegado el día anterior al número 12, de Grimmauld Place. Había estado enfadado con todos, pero no tardó en olvidar sus enfados y centrar su mirada en lo demasiado pensativa que estaba su mejor amiga. Por supuesto que era algo para preocuparse, es decir, no hacía más de unos minutos, un Doxys había mordido a Hermione, y Molly tuvo que darle el antídoto enseguida. Y como Hermione y la señora Weasley habían salido hacia la cocina, todos habían abandonado sus "labores de limpieza" y estaban en el cuarto de Ginny y Hermione, interrogando a esta última.

—No lo sé—confesó Ginny—, empezó a retraerse cuando le llegó esa carta.

—¿Qué carta?

Todos allí, estaban estupefactos y miraban a Ginny desconcertados. Harry, Ron y Fred estaban sentados en la cama de Hermione, mientras que George mantenía su trasero cómodamente apoyado en el colchón de su hermana menor.

—No lo sé, quizás de Vicktor.

—¿Por qué crees que es de Vicktor?—inquirió George— ¿Murmuró algo?

—Ya les dije que no me contó nada—bufó, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo tras la oreja—. Pero debe ser algo serio si se pone así.

—¿Creéis que está enamorada?

La pregunta de Fred estalló como una bomba ante todos ellos. ¿Hermione enamorada? Bien, podía ser posible, no es como si la bruja fuese alguna especie de extraterrestre o algo por el estilo, pero no les sonaba de nada aquella actitud tan distante. Incluso, el mismo Fred negó con la cabeza ni bien pronunció aquellas palabras. Era ridículo, aún más que ver al profesor Snape con un shampoo en la mano y yendo a bañarse.

—Parece más preocupada que enamorada—comentó Ron, rompiendo con el silencio.

—Sí, tienes razón.

En el silencio, unos pasos se escucharon subiendo las escaleras. Pocos segundos después, la castaña de la que hablaban irrumpió en el cuarto, sorprendiéndose de que todos estuviesen allí. Llevaba una venda en la mano que el Doxys había mordido, y parecía bastante más despierta que antes.

—Minny, minny Mione—canturretearon los gemelos, logrando que esta frunciera el ceño— ¿mejor?

—Sí, gracias por sus sinceras preocupaciones.

Ahora estaba molesta. Y sacando a Harry, Ron y a Fred de su cama, se tiró boca abajo y abrazó la almohada. Sólo lograron escuchar leves bufidos de su parte. Ambos gemelos compartieron una mirada, y mientras se sonreían, tomaron asiento en cada lado del colchón de Hermione. Ésta levantó la vista al sentir el colchón hundirse, y la fijó en un sonriente pelirrojo.

—Así que, te rompieron el corazón.

—Descuida, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien…

—… que te quiera sabelotodo y todo.

Hermione volvió a su pose inicial, frustrada.

—No me rompieron el corazón—bufó—, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Desaprobaste algún examen?

—¿No puedes conjurar algún hechizo?

—¿Quieres cambiarte el cabello por uno más manejable?

—¿El famoso PEDO al fin dejó de existir?

—¿Quieres una gragea Bertie Bott de todos los sabores?

Si bien la mayoría tiró la primera ridiculez que se les ocurrió al aire, que Fred hubiese hecho una pregunta tan fuera de contexto o ajena a cualquier broma, y que estuviese extendiendo un paquete de grageas frente a la cara de Hermione, fue incluso más raro que todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

—¿Quieres decirme a qué se debe que seas tan amable de pronto?—preguntó desconfiada, sentándose en la cama y mirando el paquete que estaba extendiendo el pelirrojo— ¿Cuál es el truco?

—No hay ninguno—respondió Fred, aunque la sonrisa maliciosa que le dedicó, fue suficiente para hacer que todos entendieran que quería jugar una broma.

Y si todos lo notaban, Hermione también debería haberlo hecho. Pero la castaña extendió su mano hacia el paquete, y tomó una de color verdosa. Su cara se tornó desagradable, y respiró profundamente antes de llevarse la gragea a la boca. Las arcadas le sobrevinieron en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿Hermione?!

Ginny saltó de su cama y fue hasta ella, pero cuando llegó, la gragea ya había sido escupida, y Fred y George reían encantados de la vida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Moco—susurró Hermione con los ojos llorosos—, mocos de Troll.

Fred se descostillaba de la risa junto con George, mientras que Harry y Ron no sabían exactamente qué hacer. Hermione estaba de mal humor, y los gemelos no hacían nada para mejorarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó Fred aún sin dejar de reír—. Vaya, de todas las grageas has sacado, la de mocos…

—…que poca suerte tienes, Mione.

La castaña fulminó con la mirada a Fred, y metiendo la mano en el paquete, sacó otra gragea y se la metió a la fuerza en la boca. Fred cayó de espaldas en la cama, mientras Hermione se encontraba en cuatro patas sobre él.

—¡Toma una gragea de cera de oído!

Ni bien vio que Fred se tragaba la gragea, Hermione se levantó de la cama, y salió de la habitación totalmente aireada y enfadada con todos.

—Dios, jamás la había visto tan enojada—dijo Ron, incrédulo—. Ni siquiera en el baile de Navidad.

Harry lo miró fijamente, y asintió.

—Fred—la llamó Ginny mientras iba a su lado—¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta y asintió, sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Hermione fuese tan vengativa?

—No—dijo Fred, mirando a su gemelo—, lo que me sorprende es cómo supo. No miró dentro del paquete, y supo que era una gragea con sabor a cera de oído.

La sorpresa fue palpable en todos.

—Si no supiera que la profesora Trelawny le dijo que no tiene dotes de adivinación—susurró Ron—, juraría que la única explicación es que Hermione hubiese tenido una premonición.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo y a los demás en la habitación.

—Iré a hablar con ella, ya vuelvo.

Y asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía, salió de la habitación y fue hasta la habitación donde estaban los rostros familiares de la familia Black pintados en el tapiz de la pared. Como esperaba, Hermione estaba allí, sentada mirando la mancha negra que tenía que ser el rostro de Sirius.

—¿Estás bien?

La vio asentir, y tomó asiento a su lado, en el piso de madera. Se mantuvieron en silencio un segundo, y cuando Harry volvió la vista hacia ella, la encontró sosteniendo un toco de hojas escritas y arrugadas. Parecían cartas, y eran breves en su mayoría, pero no podía apreciar más detalle que aquel, pues Hermione no le permitía leer nada de lo que decían.

—¿Crees que estoy loca?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—No.

—Pero, ¿crees que podría llegar a estarlo?

Harry no comprendía qué estaba pasando por la mente de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella tomó las dos primeras hojas del toco, y se las pasó a Harry con cierta indecisión.

—Las recibí antes de que llegases. Y creo estar volviéndome loca.

Harry observó que la letra de esas cartas le era familiar. Ignorando brevemente a su amiga, se puso a leerla para sí mismo con suma atención. Tenía fecha del día anterior.

_Querida Hermione:_

_ Cuando recibas esta carta, probablemente estés en el número 14 de Grimmauld place. Aún debe ser verano, y es muy probable que estés ya cansada de la limpieza que la señora Weasley está obligándolos a hacer. Al igual, que debes estar cansada de que Fred y George se aparezcan cómo y dónde se les dé la gana, y que Hedwig te picotee la mano._

_ ¿Cómo sé todo esto? Porque yo soy la tú del futuro. Una tú que ya ha hecho su vida, y que siendo adulta, sólo tiene una cosa de la que arrepentirse, y que por ella es capaz de arriesgar todo el curso de la historia. Te escribo, porque confío en que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer caso a mis consejos. En las siguientes hojas encontrarás varias fechas importantes, de pequeñas cosas que debes cambiar._

_ No, no alterarán el futuro, pero te dejarán con la conciencia tranquila durante muchos años. A ti, a Harry y a los Weasley. Así que te suplico que sigas mis instrucciones si esta carta llega a llegarte. Porque si llega hasta tus manos en el día que figura en el sobre, es que el destino quiso que algunas cosas cambiaran. La decisión es tuya, pero te doy la oportunidad de elegir entre intentar algo o quedarte con el remordimiento de saber que no hiciste nada. _

_ Puede que no confíes en mí, y está bien. Siempre fui una mujer que no cree en lo que no puede probar. Así que te lo demostraré:_

_ Hoy, Harry llegará junto a Moody, Tonks, Lupin y otros. Estará furioso, pero se calmará. Sirius y Molly tendrán una fuerte discusión sobre si Harry debe enterarse de algo o no. Hablarán sobre un arma y Harry dirá que quiere unirse a la Orden. Lupin será quien se lo niegue._

Estaba pasmado ante lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Miró a Hermione de reojo, y ésta le indicó con la cabeza que siguiese leyendo. Harry tomó la carta que le seguía, que tenía la fecha de ese mismo día. Esta vez, no había ningún "Querida Hermione", sino que directamente estaba el cuerpo de la carta, que más que carta, eran algunas frases anotadas prolijamente y separadas. Reconoció que la letra era igual a la de Hermione.

_ Molly los hará petrificar a los Deoxys._

_ Te enfadarás._

_Fred te convidará grageas Bertie Bott luego de que hayan terminado. La primera que saques tendrá gusto a Mocos, pero te aconsejo que igual la comas. Sé que es asqueroso, pero tendrá sus ventajas._

_ La segunda gragea que saques tendrá sabor a cera de oídos, puedes usar eso como venganza contra Fred. Si no, Ginny terminará comiéndosela._

_ Ginny te hablará de sus inquietudes, escúchala y no le digas lo que piensas. Te equivocarás._

El segundo mensaje no era muy específico, pero realmente cumplía con todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Excepto con la última parte, que aún no había pasado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con esto, entonces?

Ella se encogió a su lado, mirando los papeles en blanco que estaban frente a ella.

—No lo sé.

—¿Leíste los otros?

—Están en blanco—susurró, y miró las hojas que sostenía Harry en sus manos—. Esos también lo estaban cuando los recibí, sólo tenían sus fechas escritas. Y cuando estas se cumplieron, los mensajes aparecieron.

—¿Cuántos hay?

—No los conté.

—¿Cuál es la última fecha?

—El 2 de Mayo de 1998.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—Pero para eso faltan casi 3 años.

—Lo sé—afirmó, haciéndose una bolita y abrazándose las piernas—, y eso significa que tengo hasta ese entonces para lograr cambiar algo. Algo tan importante que nos golpeará a todos.

Harry suspiró, mirando las hojas fijamente, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía. Era típico de Hermione querer resolver las cosas por sí sola, pero, ¿llegar a ese punto?

—¿Es esto lo que tanto te preocupa?

Ella asintió, y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—Estoy frustrada, porque el mero hecho de tener estas cartas significa que mi yo del futuro rompió las reglas del viaje en el tiempo, como hicimos nosotros con el giratiempos—exclamó—. Y aunque me volví a prometer no hacerlo más, ahora dejo estas cartas para que cambie algo importante…

—No lo hubieses hecho si no fuese algo realmente importante.

—Lo sé—contestó ella, aterrada—. Odio no tener las respuestas, y no quiero no saber qué está pasando.

Harry no supo exactamente qué contestar a eso, pero a Hermione pareció no importarle.

—¿Vas a hacerle caso?

—Veré según lo que vaya apareciendo en las cartas—susurró, acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja—. Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

—No lo haré, descuida.

El chico de la cicatriz, tomó las hojas en blanco que estaban apiladas, y las contó. Quedaban 10 hojas en blanco.

¿Qué tanto podía cambiarse el pasado con 10 momentos?


	2. Grageas Bertie Bott

Primer capi, a modo de introducción, o lo que sea. Es corto, pero tenía que escribirlo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Disfruten la lectura...

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

**Cartas para Hermione.**

.

—**Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores—**

.

.

Definitivamente, aquel no auguraba ser un buen año. Desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, hacía apenas unos días, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Primero que nada, el Ministerio parecía querer infiltrarse, poniendo a Umbridge como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; después, la gente no dejaba de murmurar en torno a ellos y a Harry, pues lo creían un mentiroso que se había inventado la muerte de Cedric Diggory solo para llamar la atención. ¡Por dios! Eso era tan ridículo como ver a Snape comprar shampoo.

Hermione se detuvo en seco ante su último pensamiento, olvidando por completo que estaba en medio del pasillo, y que la gente caminaba a su alrededor. Reaccionó sólo cuando Hannah Abbott la chocó y se volteó a pedirle disculpas. Abochornada, corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor aún cuando había planeado ir a la biblioteca a consultar unos libros de temas. Pero es que desde hacía tiempo, tenía la cabeza lejos del estudio y muy centrada en las cartas en blanco que no mostraban sus secretos. Era curiosa, y quería saber qué era lo que pasaría, pero sabía de sobra que si ella misma había escondido lo que pasaría, sólo significaba una cosa: si sabía lo que iba a pasar, intentaría cambiar muchas cosas y no debía hacerlo.

Le aterraba en cierta forma saber que tenía en sus manos un arma para cambiar el futuro, para prever cosas mínimas, y que aún así se limitaba a sí misma para hacerlo. Muchas veces se encontraba pensando en qué clase de futuro los aguardaría a todos. Pero ese día en particular, se encontraba pensando en los gemelos. La carta que se había escrito aquella mañana, la había intrigado más que cualquier otra que hubiese recibido antes. Sólo tenía unas breves líneas, y una reflexión propia.

"_No me enteré de esto hasta mucho después de que ocurriese, y desde que George me lo dijo, me he preguntado qué hubiese pasado si se hubiesen atrevido a mostrármelo._

_Esto solo forma parte de mi curiosidad personal, y probablemente no tenga ningún significado si haces como que no lo hubieses visto. Pero, si me permites ser egoísta, quiero que vayas._

_Después de la última clase, dirígete al muelle donde los barcos de primero desembarcan. Fred y George estarán ahí._

_Quizás te lleves una sorpresa."_

La carta no decía nada más, y aunque realmente se había propuesto a intentar ayudar a su yo futuro, no tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a alguno de los gemelos. Hacía apenas unas noches, los había escuchado en la sala común, y cuando los había regañado por estar levantados a esa hora, ambos gemelos la miraron y empezaron a susurrar cosas sobre ella, mientras reían. Al principio no le molestó, pero cuando fue consciente de que las miradas de los gemelos se posaban en ella más a menudo, y que cada vez que la veían, comenzaban a reírse y a susurrar cosas entre ellos, Hermione tuvo la mala sensación de que no estaban precisamente dándole cumplidos.

Es por eso que estaba picada con los gemelos, y justamente ese día, no tenía ni ánimos ni fuerzas para entrar en una discusión con ellos. Llevaba durmiendo pésimo las últimas semanas, y los dolores de cabeza se le habían vuelto algo frecuente y molesto. En ese preciso instante la cabeza le mataba, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir con la enfermera Pomfrey y que esta le diera una pócima para dormir. Lo que necesitaba era sacarse de la cabeza aquellas cartas, y no estaba lográndolo.

Llegó a esa misma conclusión cuando notó que sus pies se habían dirigido al muelle, y que bajaban por las escaleras hacia este, lejos de la sala común de Gryffindor. El cielo brillaba sobre ella, y se escuchaba el ulular de las lechuzas que volaban portando mensajes. Resignada, supo que su deber moral estaba más allá de cualquier resentimiento que tuviese hacia los gemelos o hacia cualquiera, por lo que terminó de descender por las escaleras, y llegó al muelle. Todo era tan tranquilo.

—¡YA ESTÁ!

El repentino grito de júbilo la sobresaltó, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar a su corazón desbocado. Curiosa, se acercó lentamente al galpón donde estaban guardados los barcos, y allí los encontró. Había cientos y cientos de utensilios mágicos que Hermione no había visto jamás en su vida, y muchas, muchas cajas de productos Weasley que los gemelos guardaban para que no fuesen confiscadas. Ambos estaban radiantes, reían y observaban con deleite algo que sostenía uno de ellos.

—¿Qué hacen?

Ambas miradas recayeron en ella, y ambos gemelos le sonrieron con complicidad.

—Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo a ti…

—…las prefectas perfectas deben estar a horario en sus clases.

—Ya terminé con mis clases por hoy—exclamó, mirando el curioso objeto que sostenían entre ambos—. ¿Qué hacen con una máquina muggle de caramelos?

Y efectivamente, Fred y George sostenían en sus manos una de esas máquinas que dispensan caramelos o chicles en bola a cambio de monedas. Eran antiguas, pero aquella tenía un acabado moderno, y más que nada, estaba llena de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores del mundo.

—Te contaremos si haces de nuestro conejillo de indias—ofreció uno de ellos, acercándole la maquina que era más pequeña que las usuales y no tenía ningún pie—. Sólo gira la perilla.

Dudosa, Hermione miró a los gemelos y recordó la carta que había leído esa misma mañana: _"(…) me he preguntado qué hubiese pasado si se hubiesen atrevido a mostrármelo."_ Sabía que su yo del futuro estaba curiosa de saber qué era lo que los gemelos habían inventado, pero su yo actual no confiaba mucho en las buenas intenciones de los pelirrojos que eran copias de sí mismos. ¡Vamos! Fred y George sólo hacían bromas.

—¿Qué me pasará?—preguntó, mirándolos con desconfianza— ¿Me explotará la cabeza? ¿Empezará a sangrarme la nariz? ¿O mi cabello se volverá rosa chicle?

—¡Que no!—gritaron ambos pelirrojos al unísono— ¡Confía en nosotros!

De todas las frases que pudieron decirle para que se sintiese más tranquila, aquella fue la peor de todas. Definitivamente, los gemelos no le inspiraban ningún sentimiento de confianza.

—Olvídenlo—exclamó, girando sobre sus talones y emprendiendo el regreso hacia Hogwarts—, no lo haría ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Y debería quitarles puntos por estar aquí sin permiso.

—Te tomas muy a pecho esto de ser la prefecta perfecta Mione…

—… ¿no deberías ser un poco más permisiva ya que somos tus amigos?

La castaña de cabello esponjoso se giró para encararlos, estaba furiosa y echaba humo por las orejas. Odiaba que ambos fueran tan liberales, que no respetaran las normas, y que siempre hicieran lo que querían. ¡Lo detestaba! Porque las reglas estaban hechas por algo ¡Y debían cumplirse! Y…

—Toma y cierra la boca.

En el preciso instante en el que abrió la boca para replicar, los dedos de uno de los gemelos empujaron una gragea a su boca, quitándole todas las palabras. El sabor a limón le llenó la boca, y la acides le hizo fruncir la cara. Al contrario de siempre, sólo uno de los gemelos estalló en carcajadas, el otro, se lo quedó mirando con cierto desgano.

—Lamento que haya sido de limón—murmuró el que había lanzado la gragea dentro de su boca—, mis favoritas son las de limón, así que salió eso.

La confesión fue suficiente para que Hermione frunciera el ceño y mirase al otro gemelo, quien aún riéndose, sostenía la máquina de caramelos.

—¿Tu favorita?

—Inténtalo—la animó—, vamos, no mordemos.

El otro gemelo le extendió la maquina dispensadora, y Hermione giró con lentitud la perilla. Al instante, una gragea de color blanco bajó hasta su mano por medio de un conducto. La miró con cierto resquemor, y se la llevó a la boca antes de arrepentirse. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando se deshizo en su boca.

—Coco.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron, y Hermione no pudo evitar imitarlos.

—A Fred se le ocurrió hacer esta máquina cuando estábamos en la casa de Sirius—comentó el gemelo que sostenía la máquina de grageas—. Cuando le metiste la gragea con sabor a cera de oído, y tratamos de adivinar cómo lo habías averiguado.

—Y luego de muchos intentos fallidos y planos inacabados…

—…construimos esta belleza—exclamó George, palmeando la maquina—. Aunque la mayoría del mérito la tiene Fred.

—A George fue al que se le ocurrió el hechizo para que siempre saliese la gragea que más te gusta.

Hermione los miró sorprendida y contenta.

—Es asombrosa—ambos gemelos se encogieron de hombros, como si no fuese la gran cosa—. ¿Piensan agregarla a sus productos Weasley?

—No.

La respuesta tajante de los dos, descolocó a Hermione.

—¿Por qué no?

Fred fue quien la encaro, y mientras sonreía, extrajo otra gragea de sabor a limón.

—Porque le quitaría la gracia a las grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores—afirmó—, nunca sabes con qué sabor te vas a encontrar. Y si lo sabes, y siempre es la que más te gusta, pierde el chiste.

George imitó a su hermano, y sacó otra gragea, sólo que esta era de color crema. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos. Cuando el pelirrojo se percató de esto, le sonrió y comentó una simple palabra:

—Almendra.

—Pero no entiendo—susurró ella— ¿Por qué la inventaron entonces?

—Porque podíamos…

—… y no teníamos nada mejor que hacer.

Hermione rompió en carcajadas al ver las caras de los gemelos, y no pudo contenerse. Estaba sorprendida del ingenio de los gemelos, pero aún más lo estaba de su idiotez.

—No creo que tenga sentido inventar algo que no vayan a usar, ¿verdad?

Los gemelos esbozaron una expresión que a Hermione le dio a entender que no lo habían hecho totalmente en vano.

—Pero a ti sí te serviría…

—… ya que no te gustan las sorpresas desagradables.

No podía ser. Hermione no alcanzaba a creérselo. ¿Habían inventado eso por ella?

—¿Qué?

Ambos tomaron la máquina de grageas y la extendieron hacia Hermione.

—No sabíamos si debíamos dártela…

—… pero ya que te gustó, y estás aquí—completó Fred—. Toma.

De pronto, la máquina de grageas estaba en sus manos, y tenía dos pares de ojos observándola con detenimiento. Los encaró, y dibujó naturalmente su más radiante sonrisa. No se esperaba que los gemelos fuesen a hacer algo así por ella. Nunca lo hubiese pensado.

—Gracias…

—De nada—respondieron ambos.

Los rostros pecosos de los gemelos brillaban con sus sonrisas, y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que ver aquel par de bocas riendo, podía alegrar a cualquiera en su día más oscuro.

—Oh, será mejor que regresemos a la sala común—exclamó George, señalando que el sol ya estaba descendiendo por el cielo rumbo al horizonte—, no queremos que nuestra "prefecta perfecta" tenga problemas en sus primeras semanas.

—Hermano, ¡eso sería in-cre-í-ble!—bromeó Fred, para luego mirar a Hermione—. Este castillo es sumamente peligroso de noche…

—Deje que un par de caballeros la acompañen hasta sus aposentos, señorita.

Hermione rió, y se dijo que por esta vez, iba a ser permisiva con los gemelos, como agradecimiento por su regalo.

"_Quizás te lleves una sorpresa"_

Y cuánta razón había tenido… ¡Cuánta!


	3. Partido de Quidditch

Lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza. Sé que no tengo excusas, pero en fin.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, y aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a los que dejan comentarios. Gracias.

En fin, los dejo para que lean tranquilos.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

**Cartas para Hermione.**

—**Partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin—**

La siguiente carta, se escribió mucho tiempo después, cuando Umbridge ya había tomado total posesión de Hogwarts, y Hermione ya prácticamente se había olvidado de que tenía cartas de un futuro lejano. Había amanecido con la sorpresa de tener aquella carta escrita al lado de su mesa de luz, y con la ansiedad de que ese día se disputaba el partido de Quidditch en el que jugaría Ron como Guardián por el equipo de Gryffindor. A pesar de las burlas de los Slytherin, y de su siempre juego tramposo, Gryffindor se hizo con el partido ya que Harry acabó atrapando la Snich, como siempre. Y aunque todo parecía ir bien, la carta le había advertido que algo pasaría al finalizar el partido, y efectivamente así fue. Solo que en vez de arreglarlo, ella lo empeoró todo.

—Tranquila Mione—le dijo Ginny, sentada junto a ella en una de las gradas vacías del campo de Quidditch—, verás que todo se soluciona.

—Fue mi culpa Ginny—se lamentó—, no tendría que haber bajado…

No entendía bien qué había salido mal. Había hecho justamente lo que la carta le había pedido. En cuanto el equipo de Gryffindor estuvo en el suelo, delante de Draco Malfoy, ella había acudido rápidamente a su encuentro. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que alguien detuviese a Harry y a George, y ella misma fue la que los detuvo cuando lanzaron el primer puñetazo al rubio cuando empezó a burlarse de Molly Weasley. Su misión estaba cumplida. Ella sostenía a Harry, y George era calmado por Angelina mientras Fred también intentaba serenarse. Y fue entonces, cuando Malfoy dio su última batalla aquel día.

Sangre sucia

Si algo alguna vez la había asustado en ese momento, fue la impresión de darse cuenta de la brutal fuerza que tenía Fred. En cuanto Draco le puso el punto final a aquella frase con tono desdeñoso y repulsivo, el puño del pelirrojo aterrizó en la cara de Malfoy y lo tiró al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada. Nadie se lo esperaba, definitivamente, y fue un shock ver al siempre alegre Fred con una expresión tan sombría. Incluso Harry y George, que de no haberlos detenido hubiesen hecho lo mismo, estaban impactados y sin ese furor guerrero de querer atizarle un buen golpe a algún Slytherin.

—Vaya, vaya—había dicho la voz de Umbridge, quien había aparecido de la nada—. Parece que los señores Weasley y el señor Potter van a necesitar un intenso castigo.

Y después de eso, los tres habían desaparecido detrás de Umbridge, a la espera de su castigo. Es por eso que ahora estaba allí con Ginny, esperando ansiosamente a que alguno de ellos saliese, y poder disculparse con ellos. Había sido su culpa. Si no hubiese estado presente, Malfoy no la habría insultado, y ninguno de ellos hubiese sido castigado.

—¿Qué crees que pase, Ginny?

La pelirroja no le respondió, y simplemente dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Ambas sabían que Umbridge no sería leve, y que la razón por la que involucró a Harry y a George, no era otra que la propia venganza contra el elegido y sus amigos. Umbridge era una dictadora, y Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que podía esperar lo peor de ella.

…

—¡¿Qué?!

El alma se le fue del cuerpo y el color de la cara cuando Harry le dijo el castigo que les había impuesto Umbridge. Los habían expulsado del equipo de Gryffindor, a los tres. Las palabras de Harry se habían convertido en un baldazo de agua fría que la había sacudido de pies a cabeza. No, no podía ser.

—¿Qué dijeron Fred y George?

—Que Umbridge era una vieja amargada que necesitaba seriamente un hombre en su vida—exclamó Harry, esbozando una sonrisa—. Pero que antes, necesitaba alejarse de esa manía del rosa y de los gatos, o nadie en el mundo podía quererla.

Ron rió nerviosamente, y aunque Ginny estalló en carcajadas al igual que Harry, ella no pudo pasar el chiste. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y otro en el estómago. Por lo general, ella no iba preocupándose por los castigos que recibían los gemelos. Y aunque era verdad que habían golpeado a alguien, aún cuando ese alguien fuera Malfoy, merecían un castigo, pero no aquel. La carta, solo podía recordar la carta y sus últimas palabras, y su vista empezó a empañarse de nuevo.

—¿Hermione?

Negó con la cabeza, e improviso una sonrisa que no convenció a nadie.

—¿Sabes dónde están Fred y George ahora?

—Creo que Fred aún estaba con Umbridge—exclamó Ginny—, George lo estaba esperando.

—Gracias.

Dicho esto, se paró y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor, con la firme resolución de encontrar a los gemelos y disculparse. Ellos habían sido sumamente amables con ella, le habían construido un dispensador de grageas y la habían defendido contra Malfoy. Y nuevamente, se encontraba descubriendo que las cartas giraban en torno a ellos. Lo llevaba pensando durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y aún no encontraba la respuesta a aquel interrogante: ¿Por qué su yo del futuro estaba tan empeñada en cambiar pequeñas cosas con los gemelos? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Reconoció que fue astuto el conjurar las cartas de forma que solo ella pudiese leerlas el día que debían ser leídas. Porque su curiosidad era tanta, que aún sabiendo que estaba mal, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo para conocer el futuro.

…

De camino al despacho de Umbridge, Hermione divisó a lo lejos a uno de los gemelos caminando junto a Lee y haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos, y tuvo miedo de acercarse. Por supuesto que lo evitó, y cuando estaba por llegar, se encontró de frente con la cara pecosa de Fred, quien iba frotándose el antebrazo como si le doliera. Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Fred puso sus manos en los bolsillos como si nada, y le sonrió.

—¿Qué hace la perfecta prefecta por aquí?—preguntó, mientras sus labios acentuaban la sonrisa y sus ojos la miraban con una alegría que no tenía nada de falsa— ¿Acaso me buscabas, pequeña Mione?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó, con las mejillas rojas, antes de darse cuenta que era justamente eso lo que había ido a hacer— Es decir… mmm… sí.

Si bien esperaba que Fred se burlara de ella, este no hizo nada de eso. Se limitó a mirarla con curiosidad y una cara inocente muy diferente a la que usaba con su madre cuando cometía una travesura.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña Mione?

Hermione bajó la mirada, avergonzada de no encontrar las palabras justas para disculparse en aquel momento con Fred.

—Yo… hoy… es decir…—se trabó y su mente se puso en blanco— emmm…por lo de hoy…

No estaba acostumbrada a disculparse con nadie, más bien era a ella a la que había que pedirle disculpas. Lo de ella era ser prefecta, recalcando las normas, regañando por los pasillos, las disculpas eran para gente como los gemelos que solían meterse en problemas, o para chicos como Harry y Ron.

—No fue tu culpa.

Fred le sonreía, sin resentimientos y sin ningún rencor o signo de maldad en su voz.

—Pero, fue porque Malfoy me llamó…

—Creo que tendría que encontrar otras formas de llamar tu atención—dijo, bufando por lo bajo y mirando hacia un lado—, pero parece que es solo un chiquillo.

Hermione se encontró descolocada.

—¿De quién hablas?

Ahora era él el que estaba sorprendido y la miraba como si fuese idiota.

—De Malfoy—exclamó, y ante la confusión de la castaña, agregó—. Le gustas, es por eso que te trata como escoria.

Sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rosas y el pulso se le aceleraba.

—¿Qué? ¿A Malfoy?—balbuceó, incrédula— Imposible. Él es un sangre pura, un Slytherin.

—Aún así, creo que le gustas, pero que no puede decirte nada por los estándares de su familia—exclamó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero comportándose así, solo logrará que los odies.

Fred empezó a reírse de ella cuando notó que estaba paralizada, y es que Hermione no podía creerse lo que Fred estaba sugiriendo.

—Parece que un Basilisco te ha petrificado—bromeó mientras le alborotaba aún más el cabello—. ¿Ahora vas a enamorarte de Malfoy?

—¡Nunca!—bramó indignada, apartándose de Fred con su compostura natural— En fin, sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo de hoy. Y decirte que me parece totalmente injusto que los hayan expulsado a todos del equipo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

—Sí, Harry y George no se lo merecían. Así que yo también me siento mal por ellos.

—Tú tampoco merecías que te expulsaran por tan poca cosa—susurró—, no valió la pena.

—¡No seas estúpida!—gritó Fred, entre risas— Romperle la cara a Malfoy ha sido una de las mayores satisfacciones de mi vida, y nadie podrá quitarme eso.

Lo miró escandalizada.

—¿Cómo puedes tomarte todo tan a la ligera?

Fred se acercó, y dejó un rápido beso en la frente de Hermione.

—Porque disfruto la vida—murmuró—, aunque es cierto que extrañaré jugar al Quidditch. Aunque supongo que cuando vuelva el viejo y saque a la loca de los gatos, nos dejará volver. ¿A que sí?

Fred se despidió con un gesto de cabeza, y desapareció tras una de las arcadas del pasillo. Y aún así, aún cuando Fred sonreía porque todo estaba bien, su corazón se encontraba oprimido. Las palabras de la carta no dejaban de martillarle la cabeza, una y otra vez.

"_No permitas que Fred y George dejen el equipo de Quidditch por culpa de Malfoy y de Umbridge. A ambos les encantaba jugar, y este será el último año en el que puedan hacerlo._

_Dales a ambos un poco de la felicidad que nos dieron a todos._

_Aunque quizás no lo creas, se lo merecen más que nadie." _


End file.
